


After Party

by Gittendurm



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cervix Penetration, College, Dorms, F/M, Furry, Sex, Vaginal Sex, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gittendurm/pseuds/Gittendurm
Summary: A direct sequel to House Party. Jack and Olivia arrive back at Jack's dorm room and the night goes from there. Straight up smut. Some womb fucking near the end.I've been chipping away at this forever, but I think it turned out okay. I'm probably just not cut out for writing smut, it felt like a lot of work for just a couple of pages.
Kudos: 6





	After Party

The dorm room door swung open as the two lip-locked figures burst into the room. Jack tried to pull off the smoothest trick he could: keeping his eyes closed and his tongue moving, all while pulling the key out of the door and closing it at the same time. It didn’t work. The key didn’t turn right, he was all of a sudden jerked back to the door, and the arm he had been holding on to Olivia with gave way. The rabbit girl fell flat onto the tile floor and Jack was left hanging to the key, still in the lock. He quickly turned around and removed the key and closed the door, mumbling an apology. “Sorry, shoulda been more careful….” His voice trailed off as he held out a paw to help her up off the floor.

Olivia looked up at the extended paw and started to tell him it was alright but was suddenly overcome by laughter. She leaned backwards and continued, and it wasn’t long before Jack joined in. “You know you’re adorable when you’re embarrassed, right?” Olivia asked, picking herself up off the floor and pushing her lips to his again. Jack could feel her beginning to rub her crotch against his now that they were in private, and that familiar feeling that his brain was on fire began to overtake him. He pressed harder into her as he groped her firm ass and began to move them both toward his bed.

Olivia made the first move, pulling Jack’s shirt off and revealed his slim feline body, the lightest trace of muscle decorating his figure. Olivia’s shirt soon followed. She had the classic rabbit figure: lithe and taut, with clearly defined abs. Jack wasted no time undoing her bra and throwing it to the floor, revealing her perky tits. Locking her lips with his she pulled them down onto the bed.

Jack didn’t miss a beat, immediately moving his mouth to her nipples, beginning to work his tongue quickly over them. Olivia gave a small gasp of pleasure. Jack had been almost sheepish the entire night, always seeming to hold back. If she hadn’t pushed to come up to his room, she doubted he’d even have realized she was making obvious advances. But _now_ he was suddenly working her left nipple like his life depended on it.

All of a sudden, she realized the feeling had stopped and felt her pants being pulled off. As soon as they cleared her feet, she heard them hit the floor by the bed and immediately felt Jack stick his head between her legs. “ _Damn, he’s in a hurry,”_ she thought, “ _Just how pent up is he?”_ Not that she minded, of course. Jack’s tongue was busy working her clit with complete abandon. Olivia closed her eyes, giving herself over to the mounting pleasure. Her breathing became more labored and she began to feel pressure building in her. Just a few more swipes of Jack’s tongue and her whole body tensed up as her first orgasm of the night washed over her.

Jack reflexively smiled as he felt Olivia’s legs tighten on either side of his head, a sure sign that his tongue had done its trick. He pulled himself up to even with Olivia meaning to make out with her some more before the main event. Instead, he was met with laughter. “Oh my god, are you still wearing your pants?” He quickly looked down, realizing that only his shirt had come off. Olivia laughed again. “You got me completely naked and couldn’t even make sure I got a show?” She suddenly grabbed ahold of his pants. “Let’s see what you’ve got for me…”

Jack licked his lips and smiled, knowing she’d love this next part. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, revealing a soft v-line that pointed straight to Jack’s prized possession: a nine-and-a-half-inch cock with two hefty balls hanging beneath it. He heard Olivia’s breathing become heavier as she took in his hefty package. He climbed on top of her and locked lips with her again, his tongue and hers entangled in the heat of passion as his hand guided his dick inside of her. He slipped in and felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt her warmth envelop him and his most primitive instincts take over. He began to move his hips, thrusting himself in and out rhythmically.

Olivia let out a soft moan beneath him as she responded to his thrusting. He could begin to feel her hips moving in time with his and her muscles reacting to his repeated movements. He kissed her again and began to pick up his pace, moving himself deeper inside of her. Soon he began to bottom out, his cock filling her all the way up. He buried himself in her, leaving himself for a second to enjoy the feeling of being entirely consumed by the warmth of another person. Between his heavy breaths he huffed out a single phrase: “Oh my god, you’re so _tight_.”

Olivia’s eyes lit up as she realized Jack was getting close and decided to go in for the kill. She pulled his head down beside hers and whispered into his ear “You have no clue…”

Jack’s eyes went wide as he felt all of Olivia’s muscles relax and himself slip further in past the tight ring of her cervix. He had gotten off to this fantasy so many times, but never had actually gotten to try it. It was the tightest thing he had ever felt, her cervix gently tugging on the end of his dick. The softness of Olivia’s womb gently caressed the head of his member, and Jack felt his balls beginning to tighten as he felt himself begin to thrust back and forth with little control over his own body. He could hear Olivia beneath him as she let out small gasps of pleasure.

“You close too?”

“Yeah, just about there…”

“Let’s do it together.” No sooner had Olivia said those words, Jack began to work as intensely as his body would let him, fucking as hard and deep into her womb as possible. With one final thrust he buried himself as deep in her as he could and began to pump out shot after shot of cum into her. Every moment was intense pleasure as he felt Olivia’s muscles tense up around him as she had her own rolling orgasm.

When he had finally finished, Jack pulled out, releasing a backflow of cum that has stored up in Olivia and was now free to flow out now that his hefty member was no longer in her. He fell over beside her, panting heavily. “Where did you learn to fuck like that? Never had a girl that could let me in her womb like that.”

Olivia laughed weakly in between heavy breaths. “You know, weird tricks you learn as a teen, ya never let them fall out of practice.” She climbed on top of him and leaned down, kissing him before whispering in his ear.

“If you think that’s fun, wait ‘til round two.”

The next morning, Jack got a shower while Olivia made sure she gathered everything up. Jack hated this part. What were you supposed to say to a girl you just spent most of the night fucking until you both collapsed from exhaustion? _Hey, it’s been fun! Really enjoyed when you rode me cowgirl and your hips made me cum almost from the sight alone, just couldn’t get enough of that! Well, that’s that, guess we’ll never see each other again!_ Stupid. Might as well go for the homerun. “So, hey, you wanna keep in touch? It was fun last night..”

Olivia smiled and pulled out her phone. “Yeah, it was fun, and it was cool talking to you after the party. Here.” She pushed her phone into his hands, a blank contact screen pulled up. Jack put in his name and number and handed it back. She typed a few words in and put it away. Jack heard his phone go off on the nightstand, a notification showing a text. Olivia gave him a quick kiss. “Text me soon, okay?” Jack smiled, “Got it.”

It wasn’t twenty seconds after Olivia left that the door opened and Roger burst in. “Hey dude, you see that rabbit girl making her way out of here? Almost as cute as the girl I was with last night!” Jack smirked, finally ready to brag to Roger for once.


End file.
